


Dum Spiro, Spero

by Settiai



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Community: cartoon100, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa thinks about how much her life has changed over the last few years... and hopes that the future will be bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dum Spiro, Spero

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Elisa Maza stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hand unconsciously rubbing her swelling stomach. So much had changed in the years since she had first met the Gargoyles. Since she had first met Goliath.

She let out a sigh as she sank into a nearby chair, her gaze focusing on the sinking sun shining through the window. It had been a long, hard journey, but they - all of them - had managed to beat the odds.

Elisa glanced down at the bulge under her shirt, a long forgotten phrase suddenly popping into her mind.

"_Dum spiro, spero_."


End file.
